Ember O'Lantern
Character Uh lazy so here are bullets *Very shy and gentle *Keeps to herself a lot *An introvert *Likes time to herself *Big crowds overwhelm her. She prefers the company of her diary. *Can cry if anyone yells at her about anything. She cries tears of fire. *Sensitive and a large doormat. She lets everyone walk over her. *Can never be assertive and domineering. *Hides behind her hair a lot because she’s scared of eye contact. Personality *Sweet and kind *Very generous and giving *Helpful to a point *Quiet girl that sits in the back of the classroom. *Barely talks above a whisper. *Hates being called ‘shy’, but totally is. *Gets sad at the thought of animals not getting adopted. *Honestly can make herself sad for no reason. Hobbies and Interests * Writing stories about other people. * Drawing. She people-watches a lot and records their face in her book. * Pyrokinesis. * She’s very artistic. She can draw murals and oil paintings. * She can carve pumpkins at an alarming rate. * Likes midnight walks in the forest. She never gets scared walking through the darkest parts of it. She finds the horrors in the forest more comforting than people. * Ballet. She takes very good care of her pointe shoes and spends hours preparing them for each session. She is uncomfortable with the idea of performing in shows so she practices in the dance room very late at night. Appearance Ember is a fairly short girl, standing at a mere 5’2 with heels. She possesses fair skin that is seemingly see through because of her heart made of fire pulsing through her veins. She has off-white hair with lavender highlights that is tied up in a large bun with clock hands sticking out of it. Her wardrobe is rather skimpy and scant, given that she is never cold as long as the fire in her heart is still beating. Ember loves orange and black, given that those are the colors of Halloween. Fairy tale – The Jack O’Lantern How the Story Goes here it is!! How does Ember come into it? Jack, feeling lonely with only his turnip to light the way on earth, sought out a woman to bear his child. Luckily, he did find himself at an Irish pub and a one night stand with a person who was enamored by his fiery charm. She did not want the child, but Jack persisted that she kept it into long-term. After only eight months, she bore a daughter, but unfortunately, she was stillborn. She contacted Jack and told him the bad news, and let him see his child in her coffin before she left them. Jack, upset at what could have been, held his infant’s hand, crying over her. After mourning, he looked at the turnip in his hand, seeing the flame of an ember glowing so brightly that he needed to shield his eyes. He reached in and plucked it out, oblivious to how much it scorched his fingertips. Without a second thought, he plunged the ember into his deceased daughter’s chest, and surprisingly, it did not burn her skin, but melted into her body and absorbed her heart. The child opened her eyes and began crying, to which Jack was relieved. Relationships Family Father Jack never experienced love in his life, until his daughter came along. After reviving her with an ember from hell, he swore to protect her. He had to sacrifice the only light that kept him sane all these years just so Ember can have a chance at life. He watched her grow into a brave yet shy lady, and he could not have asked for a better child. Her existence was proof that he had a soul within him, and was glad that the Devil had given him a new purpose in life. Now that Ember is old enough to attend Ever After High, she had to leave her father and her home in the woods so she can pursue a better education. She is very reluctant to leave her father, given that she lights her home and path whenever walking with her father or keeping him safe. Jack demanded that she go and that he would be alright living in darkness. Ember still refused, and she fell asleep one night, only to wake up in her dorm with her suitcase and things. She felt upset over it but promised to come home after her education. Friends Charmaine Lexwington The cutest fairy bff Pet Ember has a pet dragon that is a hollow skeletal figure in place of flesh. Much like she is, he possesses a flame where the heart presides, beating and exposed. His name is Skully, and he keeps her safe, as he is very intimidating. Romance Ember is demisexual. Outfits Trivia/Recap *Ember has an Irish Accent. *She is very good at ballet as well, but it is a mere hobby, not anything she would like to pursue. *She sometimes lets her hair down and let it frame her face so she can’t see anyone. Quotes *“None of this fires me up…” *“Stop! I know it’s Halloween! Don’t yell more lyrics at me, please.” *“Oh, it’s okay, you can go in front of me, I don’t mind….” Gallery Ember.png|Basic outfit Emberr.png|Art by GardenofDaisy <3 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Estella's stars